Movie Night
by DixonVixen93
Summary: John Connor decides to sit down and pop in a movie, something he doesn't do often. But what happens when Cameron joins him. *Jameron fic*


**I don't own any aspects of the Terminator series. I'd also like to say that this is my first TS: SCC fanfic, so please be kind when reviewing. Please enjoy.**

John Conner stayed up late one Saturday night to try to give himself some alone time. Cameron heard something coming from the kitchen and immediately went on red alert. She crept into the kitchen, ready to terminate whoever was intruding. The Terminator saw a silhouette in the kitchen next to the microwave, she just watched the shadow's every move, that was until the shadow turned around and jumped up.

"God! You have to stop doing that Cameron!" John said turning the light on, defining himself as the silhouette.

John had been in the kitchen popping popcorn for his movies. Obviously, Cameron's ultra sensitive hearing picked up on this as a threat.

Cameron cocked her head to the side "I don't understand. Why are you in the kitchen at this late hour, in the darkness?"

"I was trying not to wake my mom, and plus, I need popcorn for the movie I rented." John said picking up his bowl, and sitting down on the couch with it in his lap.

"But why watch something so late at night?" Cameron questioned John, taking a seat next to him, as well as a piece of popcorn.

"Well, this type of movie is better if you watch it late at night. It gives you a jolt of suspense, and that is better at night." John said

Cameron picked up the DVD case of the movie John put in; "Halloween? But why don't you view this on October thirty- first?"

"You can but this movie can be watched year round, it is still good as watching it on Halloween" John said looking over at Cameron.

"Do you mind if I sit here and view this with you?" Cameron asked.

John looked over at Cameron again and nodded "I don't care".

Cameron gave John the remote "Here you use this to start watching it right? Start it up"

"Pushy robot are we?" John joked.

"Pushy? I don't understand the context of that word" Cameron said.

"You know what? Never mind. The movie is starting" John pointed to the TV screen.

Cameron takes her attention from John to look at the TV very observantly.

While the movie goes on, Cameron gets more curious. She pauses it every once in a while to ask a question.

John looks over at his robotic protector "What's wrong?' he asks when she pauses it.

"What is his mission?" Cameron asked, her eyes fixated on the screen only.

"What? Who are you talking about?" John asked.

"The Killer. Why is he going around killing people that have nothing to do with him?" Cameron asked.

" I dunno. He just snapped one day. His home life didn't help that much either" John explained.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"Well, his step dad was a piece of shit, his mother was a stripper, and his older sister was the school slut. The only real family member that treated him well was his baby sister, and that was because she was a baby." John said.

" Then why kill her? I don't understand his mission or his motives" Cameron said.

"You're not supposed to understand his motives, and, his mission is to kill everybody that gets in his way. That is the life of a serial killer Cam, no one knows who they will strike next" John explained.

"Oh. Thank you for explaining" Cameron simply said before pressing play.

As the movie progressed, the suspense intensified.

Cameron looked over at John "Would you like me to be scared now? I heard from girls at school that when girls and guys watch suspenseful movies, the girls are supposed to hide behind the guys for comfort. Do I have to do that?" she asks.

"No. That would be too weird, especially if my mom came in" John said.

That was the truth, partly. John wouldn't mind comforting a pretty girl but either Sarah would flip or it would turn extremely awkward because John knows she is made of metal, somehow though, he wouldn't think that would matter. Over the time that Cameron had protected John, their relationship had developed into mutual respect. But now, their relationship is falling on a whole other level. They try to hide their feelings, and they mostly can. Though, if Sarah knew the feelings they harbored for each other, she would put some sort of stricter ground rules, if that was possible.

The movie ends and Cameron looks over at John. His head is slumped down as he slept soundly.

"John?" Cameron shook his shoulder massively.

"Huh? What? Can it wait till morning?" John spoke sleepily.

"You fell into dream state thirty- two minutes and twenty-seven- twenty- eight seconds ago. This movie has ended. How do I turn off the noise making machine off?" Cameron asked.

John had fallen back asleep before she could finish.

Cameron thought she might as well wait to turn it off. She would just break it after all. The Terminator tried one more time to shake him awake before she would use a last ditch effort for her to get him to talk to her.

The last shake had him awake for no more than thirty seconds. She had no other choice than to use the element of surprise.

Cameron leans closely into John and kisses him once on the lips. When she brakes away, she felt a hand on her back, pulling her closer.

Cameron began to kiss him again, only, this time, John was kissing her back.

This had been the first time they had kissed, a small step in their already blooming relationship.

"Talk about a wake up call" John said leaving Cameron's lips for a brief moment.

"From what I understand about this, you are ruining the moment. Now please be quiet" Cameron said.

John gladly did as she told him as they started to kiss again.

"John what are you doing- Excuse me but, what the _HELL_ is going on?" Sarah Conner cam walking in on his son making out with his robotic protector.

John was sitting back on the couch, his arms securing Cameron's lower body in his lap as she had her arms wrapped around John's neck while she was kissing him passionately.

"John Conner!" Sarah raised her voice and turned on the light.

"Mom! What are you-" John started to say as him and Cameron broke apart.

"What am _I_ doing? I should be asking you that. What is going on with you and Cameron?" Sarah asked furiously.

John sighed " There is something you should know."

Sarah arched an eyebrow at her son "Ok then, tell me."

John sighed again " I fell in love with Cameron."

"So you decided to share your love on the couch?" Sarah questioned.

"Mom it's not like that!" John said.

"Really John? How can I know she takes her job serious anymore? Love makes you sp stupid things" Sarah said.

"I love John. Therefore, I will not hurt John." Cameron said

"Better not or little tin miss will become metal scrap" Sarah threatened.

"Mom. Cant you just be happy for me?" John asked.

"Of course I am baby, I just don't want you getting too involved right now.

Actually, I don't want you to be involved at all but I cant deny who you love" Sarah said.

"Wow, thanks mom" John said sarcastically.

"Just don't do- that- while I'm in the room" Sarah said gesturing to their hands clasped into each others.

John sighed and Cameron just looked at him curiously.

Sarah looked at the terminator, then at her son, before she turned around to go back to bed.

John tilted Cameron's head to kiss her once.

"What are we going to do now?" Cameron asked.

"I dunno. I'm kinda beat again. I would tell you that you could come lay down with me but I'm not sure how my mom would deal with that" John said.

Cameron pressed her lips against John's again "Go sleep then. I will be fine John."

John nodded and got up from the couch, turned off the DVD player and then he took Cameron's hand and brought her to her bedroom.

"Night Cam" John hugged Cameron once.

"John?" Cameron called before he walked away.

"Yeah?" John answered.

"I am enjoying being your romantic partner. You taste good." Cameron said before turning around to go to her bed.

John still would have to get used to the awkward things she says. She still is only a robot. But he loves her more than any real girl. Tonight had been a night to remember.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. **


End file.
